jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amakusa Shōgo
'''Amakusa Shōgo '''was said to be the "New Messaih" and he lead a rebellion with the Shimabara Christians to fight against the Meiji government. Appearance Shōgo bears a startling resemblance to his ancestor Amakuza Shiro Personality Shōgo Amakusa is a kind-hearted person to his fellow Christians and especially to his younger sister, Sayo. He would do everything in his power take care of his people and improve their lives, and in the face of persecution and injustice, even rise just to fight for them and their beliefs. He is also very faithful and devout to the Christian God. However, his hate for the Meiji Government shrouded his heart in darkness, making him somewhat of a ruthless person. With this, he was able to kill three powerful people from the government, which lead the citizens in Japan worried. During their battle, Kenshin saw that deep in Shōgo's heart, he never wanted to kill anyone because of his sadness and pain. Evidently, Shōgo did not like this in the least as he sealed Kenshin's eyesight as punishment. History Shōgo was self-described as a 'New Messiah' and he lead a rebellion with the Shimabara Christians to fight against the Meiji government. When he was young, he was forced to leave Japan with his younger sister, Sayo (or Lady Magdalia), and his uncle, Nishida Hyōuei, in order to survive the persecution of Christians by the Tokugawa regime. His parents were both brutally killed by Christian persecutioners, soon before his uncle Hyōuei was able to take him and his sister Sayo away. Besides Kenshin and his master, Hiko Seijūrō, Shōgo was also a disciple of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū after being trained by his uncle Hyōuei who failed the succession test and left Japan to carry on with his life. He later returned to save Shōgo and Sayo from persecution. From their duel, Kenshin learned that Shōgo wasn't a bad person. Quite the contrary, he was a very compassionate and kind person deep down in his heart, and he never wanted to kill another person. In fact, he suffered unspeakable torments every time he took a life of another. Kenshin decided to fight Shōgo one last time in order to bring him back to the light, to stop calling himself a deity, and admit to himself that he is nothing more than confused and doesn't like hurting human beings, like any other. The two confronted once again, both with their Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki techniques, and Kenshin won. In the end Shogo suffered a crippling injury that ended his sword-wielding days. Shōgo admitted then that he never wished to take another life, that he regrets everything that he had done, he even asks Kenshin to end his life, although his followers convinced him to keep on living and guiding them. After some time in jail, since he gave himself in to the authorities in order to pay for his sins, the Meiji government decided to forgive Shōgo but also to exile him and his people forever. Holland accepted to receive every single one of them. So, after a very sad farewell, first before his sister's grave (reading her last letter to him) and then with Kenshin, and the rest of the group at the dock, they left by boat. Abilities Shōgo was a prodigy, able to mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū by the age of 14 to such a degree that he was able to wield the Basic Hiten Sword techniques beyond God Speed. Meaning Shougo Amakusa was able to surpass Godspeed without the need of a two step Batto-jutsu/Sword drawing-technique, like the Ougi/Secret technique (Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki) of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, which is an accomplishment rarely seen in true successors of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. To which, he was also one of few could use the the original Hiten Ougi, Hiten Mugen Zan (the Combination of an extreme God Speed charge, that destroyed the ground in front of him due to the force of such a high level of God Speed, and extreme God Speed Multi-sword slash that was so fast it couldn't be seen by the Naked eye), Shōgo Amakusa even created the first new technique in 13 generations, creating a new Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū technique, the Rairyūsen (Thunder Dragon Flash), a technique that blinds opponents with the luminous light given off by the sword and Aoshi believed the technique to be a variation of the Shin no Ippo allowing Shōgo to use his Swordsman's Spirit wielded through his sword blade to physically paralyze a part of the enemy paralyzing Misoa Makimochi's mind, knocking her unconscious, and paralyzing Kenshin's retina's to blind him). And Kenshin, after falling to the Rairyūsen, becomes blind and endeavors thereafter to stop Shōgo and prevent his rebellion. Category:Continuum-59343921